To Mate or Not to Mate That is the Question
by Zana Haruko
Summary: Kagome's adopted children are searching for the perfect mate for Kagome. Weird things are bound to happen in a house full of males. Uh oh there's a new quest for them all.NarutoInuyasha Xover Pairings not decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho or the song, I do however own Zana Yuki Haruko and Nana Hi Haruko)

_Please, please forgive me  
But I won't be home again  
Maybe someday you'll look up  
And barely conscious, you'll say to no one  
Isn't something missing_

Naruto sat alone in the graveyard of the village. Sasuke was gone. Sakura and Rock Lee were on a date, and Kakashi…well who knows where he is. He was listening to this song that seemed to fit perfectly with his life. A little girl came over and sat beside him just then, no running away from him or calling her mother. Naruto looked at this little girl curiously.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know  
You forgot me long ago  
Am I that unimportant  
Am I so insignificant _

_Isn't something missing  
Isn't someone missing me  
_

She had dark green hair with black tips that were held in two pony tails, that hung on her shoulders. She had red eyes and wore a black and silver kimono, with a cresent moon on it and had no shoes she look about 9 years old. Naruto was startled out of his oberserving when she spoke in a soft voice. "Mister I'd miss you, your just like me"

_Chorus:  
Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me _

"What do you mean I'm just like you, nobody is like me"Naruto answered.

Then he noticed something about her…She had _claws, fangs,_ and _red eyes_. "You're a Youkai like me aren't you"he asked She answered with a smile. "Hai I am" For a long time neither spoke until she asked him something"Whats your name mister" she had said it in such a cute way Naruto had to smile.

_Please, please forgive me  
But I won't be home again  
I know what you do to yourself  
I breathe deep and cry out_

My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and whats your name little lady?" She giggled and answered

"My name is Zana Yuki Haruko, but you can call me Z-chan, Zan-chan or whatever you want"

"Ok Zan-chan".Suddently she jumped up Naru-san I want you to meet my Hahaoya, she's really nice"

_Isn't something missing  
Isn't something me:  
_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me _

"I don't know Zan-chan"

Giving him the puppy dog eyes he had to give in

"Fine I'll go see your mother.

With that said he let little lady lead him into the forest to see her mother. When they were deep enough in the forest she chanted something and the both dissapered in a green light, from sight. Unknown to them though a big black Crow with red tipped feathers and red eyes was watching them.

_And if I bleed  
I'll bleed  
Knowing you don't care  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there_

_Isn't something missing  
Isn't something_

_With Sasuke in the dessert _

Sasuke was practicing to become stronger than Naruto, he was covered in sweat and had no shirt on (a/n Hold the drool girls) A little girl around the age of 9 was walking towards him. She had red hair tipped in black, was wearing a silver and black kimono with a full moon on it with no shoes. Her hair was held in a bun with some hair trailing down her face. When she was close enough he asked

"What do you want?"

She replied with

"I'm here looking for you"

"Why?"

"You'll find out soon enough"

"Why should I trust you?"

"Cause I'm a cute and adorable child"

"……………"

"Are you trying to say something about that Mister Sasuke"

Sasuke's eye started to twitch

The little girl sighed in frustration. "Can't you just come with me? It'll only take a minute".

"Fine, What's your name little girl?"

She replied "Nana Hi Haruko"

"Well lets get this over with than"

"Okie Dokie"

The little girl grabbed his hand and they were gone in a red light.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you love me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't something missing_

_Isn't someone missing me _

Zana: Hoped you enjoyed this please review

Nana: Why is my name always last!

Zana: Cause I'm older than you…Mumbles and much cuter

Nana: What Was that!

Zana: Nothing, Nothing at all.

Nana: Sure…..

Zana: phew I mean REVIEW PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

**(Disclaimer- I don't own anything but Nana Hi Haruko and Zana Yuki Haruko) **

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**Chapter 2 Meet my Mother**

A young boy was in the village of the Leaf searching for the one named Neji. You see there are three children of Kagome, Nana Hi Haruko, Zana Yuki Haruko, and Shippo Kit Haruko.

The three thought they're mother could use a mate or two or three. So they set out to find possible mates for their mother. They decided on Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto. He had already found Gaara now he just needed Neji. He finally found where Neji was by asking for directions. Shippo wasn't surprised when he saw the manor. (A/n …..Does Neji's family have a manor if not tell me what it is he lives in)

Mumbling to himself he wondered' Does everyone live in a damn manor, I mean the Uchiha, and the Uzumaki…what's next the Ice cream manor'

Sighing he could tell he had to hurry this up. Looking at the manor he sighed again. Knocking on the door he waited for someone to answer. A young girl did. She had short black hair and plain white eyes dressed in black. The symbol of their village rested on her neck. (A/n I'll give you a virtual cookie if you can guess who) Always being the polite one in the family he smiled brightly and asked the question he wanted to know.

"Hello Madam Is Neji Hyuuga here?"

Blushing brightly she shook her head yes and invited him in.

"Please wait here, would you like some tea?"

"No thank you"

"Ok well Neji will be here in a sec" with that said she walked into another part of the house.

True to her word the young man he assumed to be Neji came in. Shippo walked over to him. My Name is Shippo and I'll need your assistance right away. Neji Narrowed his eyes and it was then Shippo noticed the resemblance to the girl. Plain white eyes and the same face structure. Anyways back to business.

"I need you to come with me. It is an urgent matter and I need you to

Come with me. I assure you I am not an enemy but an ally. All will be explained when you come with me." I'll give you some time to thin-.

Before Shippo could finish his sentence Neji had already decided yes. Grabbing his hand a blue light surrounded them and they were gone.

Apparently all three of them had arrived at the house at the same time because they had landed together. Looking at the house they decided it was time. The house was beautiful, it was like a temple. Vines ran up the sides with various flowers, on the door was a little sign that had four people. One woman, two girls and a boy. They were all smiling happily, underneath it said Haruko family.

All of them dropped down into a running position. A little dragon named Aoi had a gun in its hand, firing the gun all three of them took off. With Shippo in the lead, Nana following close behind and Zana bringing up the back.

Zana not wanting to be last again ran faster so she was neck and neck with Nana. Nana not one to be shown up quickly used fire to stop Zana and slid into the shadows. "That's CHEATING!" Zana yelled.

She used her water powers to put out the fire and used earth to go underground like a mole (A/n ewww mole lol) Shippo was first, Nana second and Zana last. Pouting she asked.

"Why am I always last?"

"Maybe cause you're as slow as a snail" Replied Nana

"Oh Stuff it Miss I dress up in pink clothing when no ones looking"

"TAKE THAT BACK you Hoe!"

Shippo and Zana had shocked looks on there faces.

"Oooo you're going to be in trouble with Okaasan" Shippo and Zana chorused together.

On cue a figure stepped out of the house causing everything to go eerie quite. Not even the wind blew or a cricket chirped. The figure was beautiful. Long dark raven hair graced her calves; dark blue eyes scanned the area. Full pink lips and a perfect face, all in all she was gorgeous.

The outfit did nothing to hide her figure. Miko clothing that was white and black; it had green vines with red and blue flowers sprouting all over them on the pants. You would think it would be shielding her beautiful body from view but instead it just enhanced it.

When she spoke her voice was soft and gentle but you could hear the deadliness when she spoke.

"What's going on her Chiclets?"

"Nothing Mother" was all she got back. Sighing she looked at the newcomers. There were four young men, No wait Ninja Men. Smiling she asked for each of they're names.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Neji Hyuuga"

"Gaara"

"Nice to meet you, Thank you for putting up with my children. My Name is… "

HAHAHAHAHA I stopped it right there. Thank you Tenshi-Battosai and ancient-relic. And all my other reviewers. My first chapter kinda sucked…but I think I did a pretty good job on this one.

Vote on pairings

Sasuke/Kagome

Naruto/Kagome

Gaara/Kagome

Neji/Kagome

Or Naruto/Sasuke/Kagome/Gaara/Neji

Takes fox plushy and makes him talk.

Aoi and Zana- Remember to Review….oh and My birthday is on the 17th of May YAY!


End file.
